rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Batwoman
Kate Kane is Batwoman, one of many vigilantes who protect Gotham City using the imagery of a Bat. She is both Jewish and an out lesbian, playing a socialite during the day, and working as a vigilante by night. History Kate Kane and her twin sister Beth were born to prominent colonel Jake Kane and his wife Gabrielle, herself a captain. Both parents were on active military duty, and worked extensively with intelligence organizations. As her parents were promoted they moved to and from a wide variety of towns and bases, though Jake was often away from home. Eventually, the Kanes moved to Brussels in Belgium, where they worked with NATO. However, one day, when Gabi decided to take the girls out for the day, they were attacked and kidnapped by terrorists. Though military intelligence managed to locate the hostages, Jacob only managed to rescue Kate, as both Gabi and Beth had been killed. He had tried to prevent her from seeing the worst of it, but Kate was traumatized by the sight of her mother and sister's corpses. Jacob was a supportive father, and Kate managed to deal with her grief by trying to emulate his cool-headedness. She excelled in school, and eventually got into West Point academy as a cadet. There, she met a woman named Sophie Moore, and began a relationship with her. When the relationship was discovered, however, Kate chose to come out as a lesbian in order to protect Sophie and was expelled under Don't-Ask-Don't-Tell. The Lost Year After her expulsion from West Point, Kate medicated her depression with alcohol and promiscuity. She decided to travel the world in an attempt to 'find herself' and establish a life outside of the military. During her travels, Kate hit her head on a rock while diving, knocking her unconscious. She wound up on the island of Coryana, off the coast of Malta, and was rescued by the ceremonial leader of the island, a young woman called Safiyah. Kate and Safiyah quickly struck up a romance, leading most of the population of the island to dislike Kate for distracting their leader from her duties. Safiyah's lover Tahani was particularly resentful of Kate and attempted to kill her on one occasion. Unbeknownst to Kate, when she washed up on the island she brought with her a deadly bacterium that grew in the surrounding ocean reefs. The bacteria began killing the island's native foxes. Kate suspected one of Coryana's warlords had introduced the bacteria in a malicious attack on the island, and Safiyah had the man executed, though Kate begged her to spare his life. When Kate realized she was in fact responsible, Safiyah told her that she had known all along and sought to save Kate from the reaction of the island's populace if they were to find out. Kate was disgusted at Safiyah's readiness to kill and left the island after coming to blows with Safiyah and Tahani. Becoming Batwoman Kate returned to Gotham City, and one night she came across a mugging in progress and tried to stop it. She encountered the Batman, and realized that she felt alive when she was fighting crime. Her father discovered this habit, though, and when she begged him to train her, he agreed. Kate spent the next three years undergoing fierce training regimens, and exposing herself to the worst that the world had to offer, all in the hopes of preparing her for her destiny. At the end of the third year, Jake gave her one last mission, in which a family had been kidnapped by Russian terrorists, and she would have to rescue them alone. When she found the family, they had already been murdered, and in rage, she nearly killed the terrorist leader. However, she relented at the last second, and the leader revealed himself as her father. The whole thing had been a fakeout; a test to prove that she could stop herself from crossing the line. After that, she was ready to become Batwoman. The Batwoman's Adventures Elegy WIP Hydrology WIP Knightfall Descends WIP To Drown The World WIP World's Finest WIP The Many Arms of Death Before Gotham became under siege by the League of Assassins, Batman received word that a shipment of a dangerous metamorphosis drug known as Monster Venom was being sold on the black market and he tasked Batwoman with tracking down the seller. Batwoman was accompanied by Julia Pennyworth, and together they discovered the seller was a terrorist arms-dealing group called The Many Arms of Death. Her search led her to Coryana, the island nation she had washed up on years earlier. On her mission to track down the leaders of the group, Kate was followed by an assassin associated with The Many Arms of Death who referred to herself as Knife. Knife was revealed to be Tahani, the former lover of Coryana's leader Safiyah, whom Kate had also loved during her time on the island. Batwoman and Julia deduced that the Kali Corporation, who had acquired the island of Coryana, was merely a front for The Many Arms of Death. Under the guise of seeking to purchase Safiyah's old bar, the Desert Rose, Kate went to meet Elder and Younger, the twin CEOs of the Kali Corporation, but was attacked by Knife. Together with the warlords of the island, Batwoman forced Knife to retreat and was given ownership of the bar, but entrusted the responsibility of leading the island to one of the warlords, Song Tae-Ree. Return as Batwoman Despite being barred from Gotham and stripped of her title as Batwoman, Kate still worked as a vigilante in her father's company, Colony. After some time, mainly the destruction of The Many Arms of Death, the dissolution of Colony, and her reconciliation with Bruce, Kate returned to duty as Batwoman, living with Juila and her sister Beth in an apartment in Gotham. It was during this time that she reconnected with Renee Montoya, a former flame in her past. Current Life Currently, Kate lives in Gotham with Juila and her sister Beth. She also has rekindled her past relationship with GCPD officer/superhero Renee Montoya. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Acrobatics': Kate learned Parkour as part of her Batwoman training. *'Aviation' *'Driving': Particularly motorcycles. *'Gadgetry': Kate is adept in the art of tinkering with things both mechanical and electronic. *'Gymnastics': She is quite skilled in gymnastics (having trained in the sport since she was very young), and made it to Senior Elite level. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Kate received basic training at West Point, then further, more intensive training in various martial arts during her travels around the world. She has trained in at least 14 different styles, including: **'Boxing' **'Krav Maga' *'Interrogation': Batwoman does a lot of physical intimidation and violent interrogation work - though she wouldn't torture or deliberately maim people. *'Leadership': Kate was one of the two leaders of the Gotham Knights. *'Lockpicking' *'Medicine': Kate has been shown able to identify wounds and how old they are and describe them anatomically, administer stimulants, and perform minor surgery on herself. *'Military Protocol': A one-time soldier raised by a career soldier, Kate is quite familiar with military policy, protocol and most aspects of life in the Army. *'Multilingualism': Kate knows at least a bit of French, Portuguese, Hebrew, and Yiddish. *'Music': Kate is a guitarist who occasionally performs in bars. *'Peak Human Condition': As a result of her extremely rigorous training, Kate is now at the upper end of natural human abilities. **'Peak Human Durability': Kate has shrugged off wounds from bladed weapons on numerous occasions, and even survived being stabbed in the heart; she willingly went off of painkillers after a week and was back at home in a month. She has taken full-force blows to the face from Bane and Killer Croc with only superficial damage. **'Peak Human Strength': Kate is strong enough to shatter stone statues with a single punch, stagger both Bane and Killer Croc, throw and kick larger opponents multiple feet, and punch apart military-grade helmets. *'Pedagogy': Kate trained the Gotham Knights. *'Stealth': Kate once infiltrated an airborne military airship without raising alarm, and managed to make it to the bridge and subdue at least three soldiers before she revealed herself. *'Survival': As part of her training, Kate crossed the Sahara with no supplies, and had to procure her own food and water along the way. *'Weaponry' **'Firearms': Kate has a much more lenient attitude toward guns than Bruce does, and has been trained in their use. **'Throwing' Weaknesses *'Low Drug Tolerance': Kate is susceptible to attacks using incapacitating agents like drugs or toxins, especially those of a hallucinogenic nature. Despite weathering many such attacks during her crimefighting career, she seems to have built up no resistance to them, even in general. Relationships * Renee Montoya- Kate’s best friend and secret lover, Renee has been one of Kate’s most trusted informants and crimefighting partners. The two have been quiet about their personal relationship due to neither wanting the other to become targets for Gotham’s most wanted criminals. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Utility Belt' Transportation *'Red Knight One', a customized Ducati sport motorcycle. *'The Sequoia', Kate's family yacht that has been refurbished for her global missions with Julia. Weapons *'Batarangs' *'Taser gloves' *'Flamethrower gloves' *'Python coil' *'Fear toxin' Gallery Kate Kane.png|Katherine Kane Kate Kane & Renee Montoya BMBB.png|Kate meets with her favorite cop/flirt Renee Montoya Kate Kane BMBB.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Bat Family Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Good Category:Vigilante